Grey Eyes
FanFic by Edme (((INVOLVES MUCH BLOOD LOSS TO CHARACTERS. SOME KILLED. I feel like rating PG. IF YOU FEEL LIKE SHOWING THIS TO YOUR BABY SIBLING, FINE. KEEP THEM UP FOR DAYS THINKING ABOUT DEAD CATS AND BLOOD. I HAVE WARNED YOU!!!!))) (((If your thinking, wow! This is too magical for Warriors. I made this a special FanFic. Tip: The chapters are named after the characters Chapter 1 Green Eyes Sweetkit ran out into the fields. Freshly wetted silt washed her face.The world was very new to her, for she was only two moons old. The air was warm, like the milk she drank. She rushed into the medicine den, accidently dropping herbs. She ran into the elders den, the elders saying hi. Her bright green eyes twinkled as she ran into the warriors' den. She tripped onto a rough stone. "Ow!!!" she yowled in pain. Blood spilled onto the rock, but if she wanted to be a warrior, she had to be strong. Paws padded as she continued running. Her bright green eyes, other cats say they will make her the most beautiful cat in camp. Oh boy! Sweetkit would think. The other kits seemed to like her eyes too, and she wasn't sure who'd like to mate her when she's older. She started to wonder whether she should look outside of camp. Chapter 2 Grey Eyes Wind blew in SnowClan. Freezing temperatures weren't right for certain cats. Special cats, not weak like MountainClan. The thought would put an evil smirk on the muzzles of evil cats straught from Dark Forest, or others thought he came from there. Whiteleaf stared up at the putrid souls others call StarClan. They have absolutely no proof of it's existance. Ghosts. That's a logical explaination, or new life. Whiteleaf despised the others. He will never have a kit. Much less a mate. Whiteleaf's grey eyes shown his hatred for nature, and others thought it means he's from DarkClan. What pieces of fox dung! Where did they get the idea of DarkClan? He needed time to think. The camp was too much noise. He decided to go into MountainClan territory. Chapter 3 Grey Eyes The MountainClan area was hot, too hot for his thick fur, but don't fix what's not broken. Whiteleaf didn't expect patrols in his dark log he stays in. Idiots, he'd think. Too much time being lazy. The sun felt like fire in his face. He peeked out of the log and sat on a stone. He hissed at the thought of living in this area. He heard small pawsteps. Quick, he thought. He hopped into the log and kept his eyes up. Chapter 4 Green Eyes Sweetkit froze. She thought she saw and heard someone. It's nothing, she thought. Suddenly, a white cat pounced on her. "I didn't meean to leave! I was just curious!" she insisted. "What are you saying, kit?" Sweetkit blinked and saw a SnowClan cat on her. "You're not supposed to be here!" "You aren't either, now, tell me, kit, what do you want?" "I don't want anything! Please leave me alone!" "Lies! Spy on me, eh? Goodbye, kit!" Sweetkit saw complete blackness. She felt her short life flash before her, and she saw a figure. "It is not your time, but you must live life as a different cat. MountainClan cat, but you will reapect Whiteleaf. We have no power over it" The StarClan cat disappeared, and Sweetkit forgot about it, and forgot about all StarClan proof. She felt, in horror, her eyes tingle. She opened them and saw Whiteleaf still on her. Whatever, the StarClan cat meant (I'm talking as the narrator, so it's not in Sweetkits memory) she felt loyalty in him. "Impossible! But, what's this?" Whiteleaf asked. Epilogue Sweetkit was renamed Shadowkit, and she spent her days visiting with Whiteleaf, planning something no other cat must here about... Category:Edme's Pages Category:Fanfiction